


Bright Crystal

by KyrieFortune, manubibi, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Però, alla fine, si trovava sempre lì. Ad aprire gli occhi sul suo letto, a guardarlo dormire senza pensare a nulla di tutto questo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Crystal

Fuori dalla finestra, la neve continuava a cadere leggera sulla strada, le ruote delle automobili la compattavano e rendevano l'asfalto scivoloso e pericoloso. L'idea di dover tornare a casa in quel freddo la deprimeva profondamente, sperava che almeno la metropolitana funzionasse; sperare negli autobus era decisamente troppo, in quelle condizioni non avrebbe avuto che problemi su problemi.  
La visuale non era ancora familiare, nonostante il svegliarsi nuda affianco al suo amante forse troppo grande per una ragazza appena ventenne come lei fosse diventato un'abitudine; era tutto nato come un gioco piccante per sfuggire al tedio di dover soltanto studiare, ubriacarsi con le amiche, tornare a casa per il weekend e aiutare sua madre a badare meglio alla casa, e invece ora era tutto parte di quella routine da cui aveva tentato di sfuggire.  
"Dovresti mettere qualcosa addosso" lo sentì borbottare e far cigolare il letto mentre si alzava. "Non hai neanche acceso il bollitore?".  
"Ho ancora mal di testa" rispose lei, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada e camminando verso la cucina "Scusa, non ci ho pensato".  
"Fa' nulla, ti sei svegliata adesso, immagino".  
"Già".  
Quasi d'istinto, l'uomo le offrì una delle sue sigarette - anche quella era diventata routine, invece che essere un'altra personale ribellione contro la monotonia - e se l'accese, e con la stecca stretta tra le labbra dal rossetto ormai sbavato s'impegnò a rimettersi addosso le mutande e il reggiseno, ma non ebbe voglia di mettersi anche il resto, non prima di essersi bevuta l'ormai prevedibile tazza di tè bollente in quella casa ormai familiare. A volte considerava di finire tutto. Rotolare su di un lato, guardarlo dormire e poi silenziosamente scivolare nuda fuori dal suo letto, magari lasciare un post-it e uscire prima di doversi spiegare, prima di dovergli dire che questo - esattamente questo - era ciò dal quale aveva sempre cercato di allontanarsi. Per non essere come mamma. Per non finire in un circolo di casa, lavoro, marito, figli, regali di Natale, casa, litigi e parole acide buttate con noncuranza. Per non essere vittima dei silenzi perché è meglio lasciar passare, è sempre meglio lasciar passare e sorridere in faccia alla voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
Però, alla fine, si trovava sempre lì. Ad aprire gli occhi sul suo letto, a guardarlo dormire senza pensare a nulla di tutto questo. A stiracchiarsi sotto le coperte, a lasciare che il sonno l’abbandonasse seguendo i propri tempi, ché alla sonnolenza mattutina nessuno può comandare. E la voglia di dirglielo, in qualche modo, era sempre intrappolata in fondo alla gola, tenuta indietro da una paura. Di cosa, poi, non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarselo. Di mollarlo? Mica erano Romeo e Giulietta. Sì, c’era una eccitazione di base perché in fondo lui era bello, bellissimo, ed era più ‘vecchio’ per così dire, e a volte raccontava storie interessanti che lei, venuta da una campagna monotona e soffocante, beveva sempre come fosse una bimba in ascolto di una favola. Ma le bambine non fumano, non bevono, e non fanno sesso con uomini molto più grandi.  
A volte, si toccava pensandoci, a quanto i suoi genitori avrebbero fatto quella faccia. Quella faccia di repulsione, di disapprovazione, di ‘non ti ho cresciuta così sporca’. C’era una soddisfazione in questo, ma non nel sapore di tabacco, non nella voglia di scappare anche da lui. Il paesaggio, fuori dalla finestra, cominciava a sembrare esattamente come quello di casa, con gli stessi alberi accarezzati dal vento, gli stessi versi degli uccelli, persino le stesse facce della gente che passeggiava per strada. Persino lui a volte le pareva il ritratto di qualcuno di familiare. In quei momenti, gli chiedeva un’altra sigaretta, e lui la fissava come fosse una ladra prima di concedergliela.  
No, non era questo quello che voleva. Ma in fondo, che cosa voleva davvero?  
Talvolta le sembrava di aver passato tutta la sua vita a fuggire, senza uno scopo vero e proprio a cui puntare. Talvolta si diceva che non era così, che era venuta lì in città per costruirsi un futuro, per avere qualcosa di più a cui ambire nella vita.  
Non si era mai davvero fermata a considerare i dettagli. Certo, a volte si era posta la domanda, ma non si era mai davvero soffermata a darsi una risposta.  
“C'è ancora tanto tempo, in fondo”, “ci penserò quando sarà il momento di farlo”, “un passo alla volta”, “carpe diem”, tutta una serie di cazzate che fingeva di darsi a bere per non ammettere che in fondo non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fare nella vita.  
Talvolta, addirittura le sembrava non solo di non avere un vero e proprio futuro, ma nemmeno una vera e propria identità. Chi era lei davvero, oltre ad una figlia ribelle che dormiva con un uomo troppo grande per il piacere di immaginarsi il disappunto dei genitori, e che aveva iniziato a fumare solo perché era esattamente il contrario di ciò che gli altri si sarebbero aspettati da 'una come lei'? Cosa si celava sotto quella maschera fatta di sfrontatezza ed impulsività cronica?  
Talvolta odiava non sapere la risposta a quella domanda. Qualche volta, quando rimaneva sdraiata a letto fissando il soffitto in silenzio, fingendo di dormire, temeva che la risposta a quella domanda fosse “proprio niente”.  
Forse, si disse, qualche volta non avere una risposta non è poi l'opzione peggiore in assoluto.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una delle OST di Hotel Dusk Room 215, imho rende appieno l'atmosfera di questa fic a sei mani


End file.
